


Share? I Don't Share

by cjbloomfield



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbloomfield/pseuds/cjbloomfield
Summary: PROMPT: Olivia meets Rafael’s ex (not Yelina) another one. Please don’t include: Peter Stone or a sad ending.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Barson Valentine's Day Collection 2021





	Share? I Don't Share

It wasn’t quite Valentine’s Day yet, but they were only a few days shy. Rafael found the hottest restaurant Brooklyn had to offer. They were celebrating his queen’s birthday and since it fell in such close proximity to Valentine’s Day _and_ the mere fact that Olivia Benson hated the fuss and attention being solely focused on her, she always refused knowingly being pampered by her boyfriend on ‘unspecified days’ (every day _other than_ her birthday, their anniversary, and special holidays). Rafael didn’t often get the chance to spoil her, so he seized every opportunity he saw and capitalized on it.

“Rafa, this place is gorgeous...” Olivia smiled from across the table, taking his hand in hers. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my love,” he smiles back.

“You know spending my birthday with you and Noah in _our_ home, was more than enough for me.” They’d only recently leveled up in their relationship, after Noah conveniently threw a tantrum, as they’d both been approaching the end of their lease _, ‘Why does Rafa always have to go home? I want him to stay!’_

It took a few days of discussion—where would they live? His apartment? Her apartment? A new one? Would Noah have to switch schools? What did this mean for their commutes respectively? Were they ready for this huge leap? They’d each made a life for themselves in their own apartments, which only meant one thing. It made more sense to start their life _together_ in a new apartment. It took a few weeks to actually find an apartment that satiated all three parties. Were they looking to rent or buy? Was a beautiful apartment with large windows overlooking the New York City skyline without a doorman something Rafael was willing to settle for?

Rafael brought Olivia to see a two-bedroom, two-bathroom duplex with private outdoor space in Battery Park. She nearly slapped him. The condo had the most breathtaking floor-to-ceiling walls of windows wrapped around from west to north, while the herringbone hardwood floors and _real_ fireplace add a touch of warmth. She wanted to cry, it was so beautiful she could only imagine living somewhere so grand and luxurious.

_“If you want it, it’s yours.” At that, she did cry. He was willing to offer her the world on a silver platter. His love is so pure, so selfless, she didn’t deserve it. But she had decided to be greedy and selfish and keep him to herself. No one got to have him. Rafael Barba is her keepsake._

_“Rafa, it’s too much. I don’t—I don’t deserve it.” He took her hand leading her to the master suite._

_“If anyone is deserving of a pampered life it’s you, Olivia Benson.” She kissed his lips lingeringly._

_“As long as I have you and Noah, I don’t need anything flashy.”_

And so they settled down in Chelsea in a two by two with the 24-hour doorman for him, the in-unit washer and dryer for her, floor-to-ceiling windows for _Noah_ , and a jetted tub in the master suite for them. Situated in the heart of Midtown Manhattan, Olivia finally felt at home.

“I’m gonna run with every chance I get to spoil you.”

“I don’t need to be spoiled, being loved by you is enough.”

“Waxing poetic isn’t going to get me to stop.”

“A girl can try!” They both chuckled, as the waiter placed their entrees in front of them. Olivia forked a coconut shrimp and rosemary potato off his plate.

“Keep your hands off my shrimp woman,” Rafael swatted her hand away from his plate.

“I just wanted to try it, sheesh.” Olivia rolled her eyes fondly.

“I offered to get you a side shrimp cocktail. You know how I feel about sharing my food.” He raised a single eyebrow in her direction.

“What happened to what’s mine is yours?”

“That counts for everything _except_ food.” He smiled softly, “Hey, you want a kidney, it’s yours. My coconut shrimp, though? Hands off.”

“You’re such a fibber, you shared your lava cake a la mode with me last weekend.” She cut into the mini potato she’d stolen off his plate with her fork before stabbing the fried shrimp and shoveling it in her mouth before he could request for her to return it to his plate.

“Dessert doesn’t count,” he eyed her as she chewed his shrimp in delight.

“Oh, it doesn’t?” She asked as she swallowed, moving on to the potato next.

“Dessert is simply a pallet teaser.” He pulled the plate with his eight oz sirloin and eight—well seven now—jumbo coconut shrimp with roasted Rosemary potatoes and grilled asparagus closer to his chest.

“A pallet teaser? Where do you come up with this stuff,” she snorted, drawing attention toward their table.

“One can not get full on dessert alone, that’s why they offer it after the main course.” There is a smile on his face but he is dead serious.

“Barba loves food more than he loves me, got it!” She chided.

“I feel inclined to argue that statement, but since you have a steak knife in your hand, I’ll let that comment slide.” He quickly began to eat as Olivia cut into her bourbon-glazed salmon.

“All I’m saying is, if we can share a bed, we can share shrimp!” She stabbed a piece of roasted broccoli as Rafael raised his hand calling the waiter over.

“Can I get a creamy garlic shrimp cocktail for me and the missus to _share_?” Olivia glared at him unable to wipe the stupid grin off her beaming face. She loved this fool so much she couldn’t help herself but smile at him even when he was being a complete idiot. That filled her with giddy surprise as the thought of spending the rest of her life with him washed over her like high tide.

“You’re insufferable.”

“We’re about to be stuffed with shrimp, it’s a win-win.” His cheeky grin made her heart flutter. The rest of their meal passed by in a whirlwind of banter, Rafael hogging the shrimp cocktail, and soft love-filled glances accompanied by a few verbal declarations.

“Can I interest you two in dessert?”

“Why, of course.” Rafael smiled brightly at the young waitress. “How’s the Mille Crêpe?” He nodded determinedly as she described the flakey stack of 20 thin crepes, in the form of a slice of cake, each layer capped off with a layer of a light and subtle pastry cream. “That sounds absolutely delicious! We’ll take two—“

“One!” Olivia corrected. “We’ll share it.”

“Liv—“

“Desserts don’t count remember.”

“That’s beside the point, you know how you are with desserts.”

“And how is that?”

“You love them. You get this happy glint in your eyes and I get entranced by your beauty. But by the time I snap out of it, there are only about 2 bites left.” He pouted, looking gravely similar to an overgrown yet very handsome petulant child.

“Seems to me if you snooze you lose,” she shrugs before confirming with the waitress to bring 2 of the desserts.

“Thank you for seeing things my way.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, the Crêpe sounded too good to share, that’s all.” Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

The hostess sat a lone man at the table directly next to theirs. In a high end booming Brooklyn restaurant where the two-seater tables were packed in so closely next to each other, leaving a mere six inches between guests, it was inevitable for Rafael Barba to be recognized.

“Rafael? Rafael Barba? Oh my, I haven’t seen you in what, ten years?” Rafael’s face dropped, Olivia’s worry peaks at his sudden mood shift.

“Hèctor.” Rafael deadpans.

“Rafael, it’s so good to see you again. How’ve you been?” Rafael didn’t even attempt to hold back his eye roll.

“I’ve been great. Absolutely peachy.” Olivia was shocked at his behavior and mannerisms. She’s never experienced him being this rigid. “Until you arrived,” he muttered under his breath. She gently kicked his shin with the tip of her pointy heel. “Ugh,” he groaned. “And how are you, Héctor?”

“It seems I’ve been stood up tonight.” He sighed as Barba pretended to care.

“Oh, no.” His eyes land on Olivia’s signaling to her the front door. Héctor scoots his chair closer to Rafael, making Olivia’s presence seem nonexistent.

“I’ve been having such a hard time with love, sometimes I feel I should just give up.” He sighs, placing a forlorn hand on Rafael’s not so accepting shoulder.

“That wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

“Rafa!” Olivia whispers.

“Oh, I didn’t notice you have, uh...company.”

“Olivia this is Héctor, my _ex-boyfriend_. Héctor this is my girlfriend, Olivia.”

“Hmm, women were always your Achilles’ heel weren’t they Rafi?”

“And cheating always seemed to be yours.” Rafael spits back as the waitress served their dessert. Olivia silently ate her Crêpe as the easing tensions filled the surrounding area.

“I see you made your choice,” Héctor stated smugly, “I knew you weren’t really into men. You always had your eye on the passing women.” Héctor’s invalidating statement made Barba red with anger as he swallowed a bite of his cake.

“Is that why you cheated on me _twice_? Was it preemptive? Cheat before you get cheated on? Because God forbid there’s a faithful bisexual in the world!” Olivia placed her hand on his knee under the table.

“I’m just saying—“

“ _Look_ Héctor, we don’t care what you’re saying, Rafael, can love who he wants to love without seeking approval from the likes of you.” Olivia had enough, reaching her wits end with the cocky son of a bastard.

“Hu—“ Héctor scoffed, unable to squeeze out a single word before Rafael cut in.

“Don’t even fix your mouth in her direction. Anything you have to say, you settle it with me.” Rafael Barba didn’t play when it came to _his_ Olivia Benson. The hungry glint in his eye reflected his seriousness; he looked vaguely similar to a man out for blood. Raising his hand in a steady motion, he signaled for the waitress. “We can wrap these up to go, I’ll share mine with Noah.” Olivia nodded, knowing better to challenge him or his decisions when he was in his papa bear mode.

“Oh, you have a son?” Hèctor inquired as the waitress came over, Rafael firmly asked for the check and for their dessert to be boxed up. “You never showed interest in kids when you were with me,” he rebuked.

“You barely seemed to want me when you were with me.” Rafael reminded him once again of his infidelities.

“Jesus, Rafael, we were so young! How many times are you going to bring up my past mistakes? I fucked up. I ruined us. That was the biggest mistake of my life.”

“One you made twice,” Rafael chuckled under his breath as he signed the bill, leaving the lovely waitress a generous tip. “Seems to me, like you’ve just answered your own speculations—we were young. I didn’t want anything from you except your loyalty, your time, and a bit of comfort. You couldn’t give me that—I’ve forgiven you. I’ve moved on. I hope you do too,” he rises from his seat extending his arm out to Olivia who immediately laces their fingers together, grabbing her clutch and their takeaway boxes. “I hope you have a great life Héctor.” And with that they take their leave, soon enough they’re a few blocks away from the restaurant, waiting on their Lyft to take them home.

“That must’ve been hard for you...” Olivia finally speaks up, her coy tone cutting through the awkward silence, he waves her off.

“That was nothing, _I’m_ sorry he ruined your birthday dinner. We hardly ever get out between our jobs and raising Noah, dates are far and few between.” His apologetic glance studied the corners of her face.

“That asshole? I barely noticed him,” she jokes. “As long as I’m with you, nothing is ruined. I loved tonight.” She gazed softly into his greens. “I love you. Thank you for making tonight happen.”

“I love you too,” he tenderly kissed her lips, something he’d wanted to lean over the small square table and do all night.

“Now,” she gripped the material of his lapels between her fingertips as the Lyft pulled over on the curb beside them. “Let’s get home...we can eat this cake off each other.” She whispered in his ear before turning and making her way into the Lyft.


End file.
